Free
by queenofslytherin31
Summary: Angelina Salvatore never realized how hard life is when you're alone. When she meets the Original Hybrid, she starts to realize how much more freeing it can be. If only others agreed with their decisions. *Rated T for now. May change in future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi, everyone! This story will be starting around the middle of the second season, I believe. I'm going to be very picky, and only include certain things from the show into the book. I hope you all don't mind. (:**

 **I know this first chapter is super short, but I promise the others won't be any less than a thousand words like this one is. The average will be 1,500- 2,000. More or less depending on the chapter.**

 **This can also be found on _Wattpad._**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Angel's sleeping pattern is never the same every night. Some nights she'll sleep a full eight hours. Others, she'd be lucky if she slept two hours.

It's all due to her nightmares. The ones that cause her to have terrible insomnia the moment she wakes up from them.

She never wanted this life, she didn't even know it was possible when it happened to her. When she was succumbing to her tragic death that frightful night.

She remembers the screams of her neighbors as she walked down the once quiet dirt path. The pitch forks were set on fire and her town's founder's seemed to have been on a mission as they grabbed people left and right, taking them from their homes.

She had no idea what was going on, she's so young, only sixteen. She barely knew what life was, and she was about to get it taken away from her.

She doesn't realize it yet, but she had just woken up from her very death.

The memories haven't came back to her yet and although she had no idea as to why she woke up in the middle of the woods, she figured it was due to her taking another stroll through them. One her father wouldn't approve of.

She didn't even realize what was going on with her as she started to stalk towards a boy around her age. She believes he might have been a neighbor of hers, but she wasn't too sure. She didn't care for such information. All she could think about was how she can clearly hear his heart beating against his ribs and the flow of his blood running through his veins.

He was standing outside of a home, the home want familiar to her, but no one else was around. Or so she thought.

Something within her told her to do it. She wasn't in her right state of mind, she didn't realize what she was even doing or why she was doing such a crazy and inhuman thing, until her fangs were already stuck into the boy's neck and she watched as she took his light away form his eyes.

She killed him.

She became a vampire, and she didn't even know why or how that even happened to her.

No, it was too late.

Her eyes filled with tears at the sudden realization of what she had done. She killed someone! An innocent!

She's a monster!

She saw the familiar older man, named John Gilbert. He stares at her in disbelief. His pocket watch, pointed straight at her and she didn't understand. Blood was dripping from her lips and down onto her beige dress.

What were they going to do her?

They vervained her, something she wasn't familiar with. Muzzled her also. Then through her into the bag of a carriage along with other creatures like her.

Then she was locked inside a tomb for the next one hundred and forty-five years.

It's been six months since her older brother Stefan found her. Damon had skimmed over her, too busy looking for his beloved Katherine at the time. He didn't give her a second glance. If it wasn't for Stefan getting stuck in there, Angel doesn't want to know what would have happened to her. Lost in a world she knows nothing about since all the others were set free after that.

She doesn't like this world very much and she especially doesn't like being a vampire.

She doesn't like these nightmares either. She doesn't like remembering the things she was compelled to forget.

She hates being reminded of them in her thoughts, and now in her sleep?

She just wants a break.

She just wants to be _free_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I know I kind of am starting the story randomly in a weird spot, but I will go into detail with flashbacks for the important memories. I just didn't want to start this story from when she was found in the tomb, because that just seemed really unnecessary since her character didn't have much to do with that specific plot line for me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _"Angelina Salvatore! Now where do you think you are going?" Shouted Giuseppe Salvatore, her father, as he watched her skip out of the door of the Salvatore Estate and head down the opposite way of town._

 _The young girl stops in her tracks, suddenly afraid of her father's wrath. Turning around, she gives a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Father. I would like to go to the woods, maybe to see- "_

 _He interrupts her with a firm shake of his head, "No, Angelina. Now get back inside. Why don't you go on and visit Miss Katherine? I heard she was still in her room. "_

 _Angelina gives an obedient nod and does what her father says. She makes sure not to look him in the eyes. She wouldn't want to be punished for such actions again._

 _Walking up the large staircase, Angelina finds herself greeted by her oldest brother. He has raven black hair with percing blue eyes. His hair color is very similar to hers, while her eyes are a mix of her brother Stefan's and her father's; green and brown._

 _"Hello, Angel," Damon said, using her nickname that only he and Stefan uses._

 _Angel smiles, "Hello, Damon. What are you doing this afternoon?"_

 _Her brother had just came back from the confederacy. When she learned he was staying for good she was ecstatic._

 _Although her and Stefan are closer in age, Angel had always been a lot more closer to Damon. He always protected her when she needed it most, and she looked up to him like a father figure since the real one she had wasn't a very good one._

 _Damon raised her. Not Giuseppe and not Lily, their mother._

 _"I'm going into town today with Miss Katherine. What are you doing, little sister?"_

 _Angel frowns slightly, "Oh, well, Father sent me up here to see if I can entertain Miss Katherine, I suppose."_

 _Damon nods, "Well she's in her room, if you wish to speak with her."_

 _"Okay, thank you, Damon," said Angel as she continued up the staircase._

 _Standing outside Katherine's bedroom door, Angel raised her hand to knock, but stopped when she heard voices behind the white door._

 _"Miss Katherine, will the younger Salvatore brother be joining you on your trip with the eldest?" Said a familiar voice of Katherine's hand-maid, Emily._

 _Katherine laughs, "Of course not, but I'll take him to town tomorrow. Just without Damon's knowing, of course."_

 _Angel's eyes widen. She's being deceitful with both of her brothers?_

 _She accidentally put too much weight on her left foot, causing a loud creak to sound from the floor boards._

 _"Did you hear that?" Asked Katherine._

 _Without a second thought, Angel ran through the hall and down the stairs._

 _She had to think over everything, in sake of her brothers and their relationship_.

* * *

Angel is jolted awake from the dream of that awful memory. The memory of what started it all.

Staring down at her is Stefan. A small smile is etched onto his lips.

"Come on, Angel. It's time to wake up. School remember?"

Rubbing at her eyelids, she whines, "Can I stay home, Stef?"

He shook his head, "No. Sorry, sis."

She groans as she turns to lay on her stomach. Burying her face into the pillow.

"Get up, Angel. Elena's going to be here soon and I said we'd get breakfast before school."

Angel's eyes widen, "Can I finally try to drive?"

Stefan immediately frowns. Now Angel is sitting up in her bed, awaiting for her brother's reasoning as to why she can't drive.

"No," he says with a shake of the head.

Her eyes narrow, "And why not?"

"Because you've never done it before. You've only seen Damon and I do it. You don't even know the laws."

"Then teach me," she says enthusiastically.

Sighing, Stefan shakes his head, "I'll talk to Damon about it," then he left her alone to change and get ready for the school day.

Stefan and Damon thought putting Angel in classes may help her adapt to the twenty-first century a lot easier. She's had some progress, but she's still learning. It's all too new to her and sometimes she gets frustrated with herself when she doesn't understand a certain joke, or get what the conversation is about.

After she was finally dressed in her dark wash jeans and black tank top, Angel heads down stairs to the kitchen, where her brothers are.

"Good morning," she spoke politely as she takes a seat next to Damon at the kitchen table.

"Morning, little sis," Damon says automatically, keeping his eyes glued to the newspaper in front of him.

Stefan walks up to her at the table and gives her a hot cup of blood. Angel flinches at the sight of it. Every time she sees blood, she can't help but remember what she had done to than innocent boy she killed in 1864.

Clearing her throat, she brings the hot cup of blood to her lips and sips it slowly.

"Stefan told me you want to learn how to drive," Damon says, grabbing Angel's attention. She nods her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Angel frowns, "Why?"

Damon shook his head, "You're still too new to this world. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm a vampire, I can't get hurt!"

He rolls his eyes, "I meant emotionally. I know how you are. If you were to accidentally hurt someone, you'd never forgive yourself."

Damon feels guilty. He had almost left his sister for dead that night in the cave. He was so busy searching for Katherine, that he didn't notice his sister laying there, practically dead.

She rolls her eyes but accepts his reluctance to teach her, "Fine, but I'm learning eventually."

She remembers how frightened she was when she first saw a car. She didn't know what to think of the awful metal thing that resembled a monster to her. But when she noticed her brother's drive it with ease, it made her want to be able to drive, too.

Walking passed her, Stefan pats his little sister on the head, "Come on. We got to go," he says when the sound of the door bell rings throughout the boarding house.

Angel sighs before standing up, "Alright," then she follows Stefan out the door, a book bag on her shoulder, and they followed Elena, her brother's girlfriend, to her car.

Angel does not feel comfortable being around Elena. Since she shares the exact same face with Katherine Pierce, a woman who tortured her for months, any person would be uncomfortable, wouldn't they?

Especially since she still gets the nightmares. Those memories are still very _real_ to her.

After her brothers had explained that Elena is nothing like Katherine, yes, Angel believes them to be true, but Elena still looks like Katherine. And when she has the nightmares of getting threatened and other things, it's the face she mostly sees.

Elena tries to make small talk with Angel, but she ends up on receiving short answers.

Elena was very shocked to learn that Stefan and Damon had a sister. The two of them had never mentioned her before and it came as a surprise when Stefan walked out of the tomb, holding a small teenage lifeless-looking girl in his arms.

She'd never forget the tears that streamed down Stefan's face and the look of shock and disbelief on Damon's when he first saw her.

It was ultimately heart breaking to watch the two brothers stand there, and stare at the teenage girl, wondering if it was all just a dream.

She didn't know who the girl was at the time at for a long moment, she had been jealous of the girl laying in her boyfriend's arms. From far, she had thought it was Katherine, and her mind was fully of jealousy. But when she approached and saw that the girl's face was different from hers, she knew that it was someone else. She remained jealous, afraid it was an old fling of Stefan's, until she learned the truth.

Then Elena had felt ashamed of herself. She shouldn't have been jealous at all of Stefan saving another person's life.

The car ride remained silent and a little awkward until they pulled into the school's student parking lot.

* * *

The school day was long and boring for Angel. She didn't really know much of what they were teaching her and she found herself constantly getting easily distracted by staring out the classroom windows.

She wasn't used to the way everyone talked, how they acted, or the way they all dressed . Pants on a lady? Especially this tight, her father would have a fit if he saw her now.

Damon had bought her a cell-phone not too long ago. She doesn't use it much because she has no idea how to. One time the small device rang, and she literally dropped the phone from her hands and took three steps back.

Her cheeks had flushed in embarrassment the way her brothers had laughed at her. Turns out Damon was calling to see if the phone worked. He guessed it did.

She gets very flustered when she innocently asks a question about this new day in age. Elena and her friends would giggle, thinking it's funny and she would frown with disappointment.

She didn't like feeling so dumb.

Today, she didn't feel so dumb, though. She actually understood what was happening when the boy her age was speaking to her.

She was asked out on a date.

She had never been on a date before, not with her brothers being so over protective and pushy and her father always kept her locked up in the house.

His name is Austen. They share a few of the same classes and over the past few months they became decent friends. Did she like him? She supposes, she's not very familiar with what a crush feels like, but she smiles whenever she sees him, and that's good enough for her.

That afternoon when she returned to the boarding house, she told her brothers of her upcoming date next Friday night.

"No. Absolutely not," Says Damon as he shakes his head firmly.

Stefan rubs his forehead and sighs, "Damon, maybe we should let her- "

"No!" Damon shouts, anger rising in his voice. "Are you an idiot, Stefan? She's our little sister. She may be over a century old, but she still has the mind of a sixteen-year-old. Especially of one still in the nineteenth century." Then Damon turns his attention to Angel, "Boys aren't the same nowadays as they were back then. Now they don't even understand the term _courting_ and all teenage boys-actually all men in general- only have one thing on their mind!"

Angel was taken back, and she looks to be genuinely confused, "And what is that?"

Stefan face-palmed himself and Damon shut his eyes tightly, counting to ten in his head.

Blowing out a breath, he shakes his head again, "That's it. You're not going."

Angel's eyes narrow, "You are not my father. You have no right to boss me around. I can do as I please. From what I learned, women can do whatever they want in the twenty-first century."

Stefan points out, "Technically, that's not true,- "

Angel rolls her eyes, "You understood what I meant, Stefan."

Damon continues to glare into Angel's soft hazel eyes, "I say no, and that's final."

"I think she should go."

Angel's eyes widen with hope and a smile stretches onto her pink lips, "Really?"

Damon's head snaps in Stefan's direction. They narrow in spite, "What the hell, Stefan?"

"I think this would be a good opportunity for Angel. It's her first date after all, Damon, and Austen seems like a nice guy from what I can tell from school- "

"Austen? God, even his name makes him sound like a douchebag."

Angel's eyes widen, "Damon! Language," she scolds him.

She didn't even know what that word was until just a couple months ago, but she learned it wasn't a nice one, so her brother shouldn't be saying such things.

He rolls his eyes, "You have to get used to people talking like that, Angel."

She knew he was right, but it's hard. Her only recent memories beside this past six months is from 1864. This is all practically a new world to her.

Damon crosses his arms above his chest, "I don't think it's a good idea, but," he sighs as he watched his sister frown, "if it makes you happy and you really want to- "

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaims in excitement and hugs Damon as tight as possible then Stefan as well.

Then she ran up the stairs, heading into her bedroom to jump around like any normal teenage girl would do in her situation.

Stefan's mouth is gaped open as he stares at his brother in shock. Damon is smirking to himself and Stefan's eyebrows raise, "Wow, Damon. I'm shocked."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Whatever, little brother. I realize maybe I shouldn't be so hard on our baby sis. It is her first date after all."

Stefan's green eyes narrow suspiciously, "Don't do what I think you're doing, Damon."

Damon scoffs, "I'm not going to go out and kill the boy, Stefan, if that's what you're referring to."

Damon starts heading out the door. Stefan calls out, "That's actually not- "

"Bye, Stefan!" Then Stefan hears the sound of the heavy door slam shit.

 _Poor Angel,_ is all he can think _._

* * *

 **A/N- I know this may not make sense at the moment, but everything is happening for a reason right now. I know it's kind of boring, but the actual plot will pick up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm using the idea of the Heretics and doing my own take on it. Hope you all don't mind.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Angel knew she wasn't supposed to, but her father wasn't home. He was out in town, having a founder's meeting with the others._

 _Her brothers weren't doing much at the Estate; they were both playing a game in the backyard that involved a ball. She didn't understand the game, really._

 _Standing in the woods, walking along the side of the falls, Angel takes in a deep breath. She enjoyed the peace and quiet that came from the standing in the middle of nowhere._

 _She started to think about what had happened that morning before her father left to visit the Mayor and Sheriff._

 _He told her that he eventually plans on finding a suitor for her. She expressed her unease with it all and her displeasure with the idea of being betrothed to a man she doesn't know, especially an older gentleman._

 _They were standing out by the garden. No one was outside at the time and Giuseppe just seemed extra angry and stressed out that morning._

 _He had spoken, "You will do as I say, Angelina. You have no choice. You will not disgrace the Salvatore name."_

 _Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, "Father, please, no! I want to marry someone I love. Isn't that what you want for me? To be happy?"_

 _"Nothing will make you happier than marrying a man with good wealth, Angelina."_

 _She shook her head, "That is not at all what I care about."_

 _"Well it is what I care about and what your family needs. Do you want to disappoint your brothers? That would not be very kind of you, Angelina," He spoke in a way to deceive the naïve teenage girl._

 _She sniffed, and wiped her nose with a handkerchief Stefan gave her, "Of course, Father."_

 _Now she ran down the trail and hid behind some bushes where she knew she wouldn't be found in case someone decides to take a stroll through the woods today._

 _She could not believe her father is going to marry her off to some wealthy man. She wants to tell her brothers, but what if they agree? She could not stand to hear Stefan and Damon tell her she has to go through with it._

 _She always dreamed she'd find a man she would want to spend the rest of her days with. Have children who the two love unconditionally, then watch them find their own love and watch the cycle continue._

 _She didn't think she'd get that kind of love with the man her father would eventually pick._

 _Sad, isn't it?_

 _Leaning against the large tree behind the bush, Angel tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She shook the memories of that day from her thoughts and focused on what she was really there for._

 _Something her father would never approve of. Something she knows she'd be instantly killed for. She isn't even sure herself if she should be messing around with this type of thing, especially since she has no idea what she is doing, but she can't stop. It's so interesting and almost freeing._

 _Pulling off a branch from the bush beside her, Angel laid it on the ground. With her eyes slightly squint and her thoughts in focus, she watched as the little branch caught on fire._

* * *

Walking down the large staircase, in a light blue dress with her hair curled lightly, Angel stepped off the step and smiles in the direction of her brothers.

They didn't notice her, yet. Both too into the conversation at hand.

Angel narrows her eyes. _What were they talking about?_ Before she can eavesdrop, Stefan says, "Oh, Angel, we didn't see you."

 _Obviously,_ she thinks to herself.

The two brothers smile at their sister. Stefan compliments her, "You look lovely, Angel."

She bows her head, "Thank you, Stefan."

Damon narrows his eyes, "You look beautiful, Angel. But you are wearing a sweater with that, aren't you?"

Stefan and Angel roll their eyes simultaneously _._

Stefan says, "Damon, stop being annoying and let her live. You're sounding worse than Father ever did."

Damon scoffs, "Father never let her out of the house. I'm just trying to protect her. We didn't do a very good job of it the first time _."_

Angel smiles reassuringly, "I'm fine, Damon. Wearing a spaghetti strap dress won't kill me."

"No, but it could end up killing your date," she heard Damon grumble under his breath, but she ignored it.

"He's not going to do anything to where you'd have to kill him, Damon," Stefan says coming to Angel's defense.

"We'll see."

With that, a knock on the door is sounded. Angel smiles slightly before going to open it. On the other side is a smiling Austen with his brown hair combed nicely and a dark flannel rests on his shoulders. He's wearing a white V-neck and dark skinny jeans.

Damon scoffs quite loudly from behind Angel. Turning her head slightly, she throws a glare her brother's way over her shoulder.

Stefan takes a step forward and welcomes Austen into their home.

"Hi, Stefan," Austen says pretty confidently, until he sees Damon.

Damon glares at the seventeen-year-old boy standing in foyer of his house. He liked the way Austen's eyes widened in fear at the sight of him. It caused Damon great joy.

"Damon Salvatore; older brother to that little brat over there," He says with a smirk as he takes an intimidating steps towards Austen, while Angel scoffs at the 'brat' comment, "And you are?"

"Uh- Austen Holmes, sir."

Angel rolls her eyes, "It's okay, Austen. Damon's bark is worse than his _bite._ "

Damon's eyebrows raise, "Really, Sis? Want to test that theory- "

Stefan intervenes, "I think we should let them go have fun on their date. Right, Damon?"

Damon's eyes never leave Austen's as he continues to stare the boy down, "Uh-huh. Right. Go have fun on your date, Guys."

Angel smiles, "Okay. Uh, bye," she says as her and Austen walk out the door, shutting it quietly behind them.

Walking towards Austen's truck, Angel can't help but notice Austen didn't bother to open her door.

When she was human, it was always polite to open a lady's door for her. It was polite to do many things. Things that she noticed Austen didn't do.

For a date, Austen takes Angel to The Mystic Grill. Angel started to feel nervous when she realized that she doesn't have much to say to him, does she?

Sitting at a small table in the crowded restaurant, Austen gave her a nervous chuckle over to the obvious noise and she smiled politely in return.

"Sorry. Didn't realize it was going to be this busy," He says awkwardly.

With a sigh, Angel shrugs, "It's fine. I don't mind."

She lied.

After a while of talking about meaningless things as they waited for their food to arrive, Austen asks her, "So, what's your favorite movie?"

Angel's face goes pale at the realization that she doesn't have one. Over the past six months she's only watched a couple movies in her spare time- she was shocked at to say the least but thought they were mesmerizing, yet she wouldn't say she loved those movies she saw.

"Um, I'm not sure," she gives a shrug, "What's yours?"

Austen bites his bottom lip in thought before replying, "Probably _Hangover_."

"What's that?" Angel asks before realizing her mistake.

Austen's eyes widen, "You don't know what _Hangover_ is?" He laughs at the thought, "That was really funny."

She laughs it off, but all she could really do was feel completely uncomfortable.

She has not one thing in common with this guy.

How does Stefan do it with Elena? How can the two of them possibly find things in common? It's probably easier for him. He's evolved with the world over the years. He learned to enjoy the things Elena likes.

Angel's mind is still set as if it's the nineteenth-century still. How can she possibly move on if she's still stuck in her past?

It doesn't help that Austen reminds her of the boy she murdered. Remembering the boy's dead body lying on the dirt motionless with blood carelessly on his shirt, still haunts Angel.

Stefan and Damon both fought over her blood diet. Whether she'd be drinking blood bags or hunting for animals.

One of the first movies Damon made Angel watch was _Bambi._ After that, I think the brother's got their answer.

She figured drinking blood bags means she wouldn't be killing anyone, human or animal.

Learning control was terribly hard for her in the beginning. She had no experience at all what's so ever. It took weeks for her brother's to let her around any humans, but eventually she was able have just as good as control as Damon.

She is tempted from time to time. When a human does get a bit too close to her, or she smells blood. But then the image of that boy lying lifeless flashes in her mind and the thirst for blood disappears.

Angel starts to wonder if she's going to picture every human boy she meets as the dead guy she killed? What if she ends up hurting them just like that boy?

As Angel stared down at the table, completely dazed, Austen reaches over and touches her arm, shaking her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes flash and she flinches at his gesture. She felt colder than she usually did inside as chills run all the way up the back of her neck. Not in a good way.

The lights in the restaurant flickered on and off, causing the customers to groan in annoyance. A couple young girls screamed in fear, but employees reassured them that it was just the electricity and it would be fixed in no time.

Angel's hand clenches and unclench. Something deep within her felt _wrong_.

One lightbulb burned out, then shattered across the restaurant, causing the people in that corner to scream. Angel's eyes widen and she knew that it wasn't just the electricity.

Austen stands up and says, "This is getting a bit out of hand. Want to get out of here?"

Angel nods and the two walk out of the restaurant as quickly as possible. Neither noticing the familiar raven-haired man in the far off corner glaring at the two teens.

Reaching out side as the cold air kisses Angel's face she sighs.

The lights inside had stopped flickering, going unnoticed by them two.

Austen takes Angel's hand. She doesn't cringe as much this time, but she still feels uncomfortable. She was honestly hoping he'd take her home. She just wants to relax in her own bed and wallow about how disappointing this date has been.

He leads her down the brick wall of the Grill, and pushes her up against it.

Angel grunts in surprise, "Uh-Austen- "

"Look, I have a message from Katherine."

Angel's eyes go wide in fear. Katherine? He's compelled. How and when? Then she remembers how he took a bit too long in the restroom. Was Katherine there? Did she compel him then?

"Wh-what is it?" She stutters in too deep of shock.

"Say hello to Papa Salvatore for me," he reaches behind his back pocket and pulls out a stake fairly quickly. Raising it high in the air he aims it over Angel's heart. Her instincts aren't quick enough and right when she thinks she's about to die, Austen is lying on the floor, stake flown out of his hand and a familiar man is on top of him. Knocking the teenager out immediately.

Angel leans against the wall breathing heavily. She sees the familiar big blue eyes find hers and she sighs in relief.

Getting up, Damon pulls Angel into a bone-crushing hug. Tears well up her eyes as she rests her head on her older brother's chest. She doesn't even bother to ask what he's doing there. She knows he was keeping an eye on her, and she's utterly grateful for it.

Damon lets out a breath as he rubs the back of her head in comfort, "Told you, you shouldn't have gone on that date."

Angel still somehow finds it in herself to laugh. She rolls her eyes, "You're so dumb, Damon. You had no idea my date would try to kill me."

His arms tighten around her, "About that, why is Katherine trying to get you killed?"

Angel sighs, "I have no idea."

Damon thought it was all too strange. Katherine's anything but stupid. She had to have known he was there. That he'd follow the two of them out and stop Austen from killing Angel. So why go through the trouble of compelling him and getting found out when she knew it would be stopped?

Then again, he did get to The Grill pretty late. He barely made it in time for the light show. Maybe Katherine wasn't expecting Damon's arrival?

Who knows, Damon thought. All he cared about at that moment was compelling this Austen guy again, making him forget almost killing Angel, and then taking his baby sister home and figure out why the hell Katherine Perce would want to kill her?

 _She's just Angel._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Things may be kind of different, but I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you all.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means so much to have good feedback already on this story. (:**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _For weeks Angel worried about her brothers as she watched them fall for the orphan named Katherine Pierce deeper and deeper. She didn't trust the older girl, feeling something completely off about her and Emily._

 _One day, her and Damon were out in the garden, sitting on a bench as they talked about whatever they were feeling on that particular morning._

" _Damon, what if I am to marry someone I do not love?" Angel asks in a hushed whisper. Even though they're alone, she's still afraid of her father somehow overhearing. She's wearing a light lavender colored dress; her straight hair is pulled back to keep out of her face._

 _She didn't want to bring this up with her brother's, but she is curious as to see what his opinion is. She wants to be prepared for when the time comes._

 _Damon's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you wish to marry someone you do not love, Angel?"_

" _Father says he will be finding me a possible suitor soon. He says I am to be betrothed as quickly as possible and that I should not disgrace the Salvatore name," Angel admits, feeling relieved to have gotten that off her chest. It has been a bearing on her the past two weeks._

 _Damon stood up, anger filling him, "What? Father has no right- "_

 _Angel stands up as well, "You know I do not have a choice, Damon. Do what he says or Father disowns me."_

 _Damon shakes his head, "I'll buy a house. I have some money I have been saving. It will be just the three of us, little sister. We can get away from Father and his control. You, me, and Katherine."_

 _Angel's eyes widen slightly at the name of the older lady. She shakes her head, "Damon, you know about her and Stefan- "_

" _So what if they are going to the party together? She does not love him. She loves me, and I will wait for her."_

 _Angel sighs, "Damon, I do not think you are truly seeing what is happening- "_

" _Do not do this, Angelina. Do not make me question Katherine. I love her. I always will. No one will stop us from being together."_

 _A pained expression comes across Angel's features. She ignored the stab of pain in her chest with her brother using her real name. He never calls her that. "Oh, brother…" She whispered sympathetically._

 _Damon shook his head, "Stop this. Do not be jealous, it is not very lady-like, Angel."_

 _Angel's mouth gaped open. This was not her brother. That woman is changing him and Stefan and she does not like it at all._

" _Jealous? Of what?" She asked._

" _Because Stefan and I are giving Katherine our undivided attention and leaving little for you."_

 _Before Angel can reply and reveal how hurt she is from his accusation, the voice of their brother making his way towards them echoed, "Brother," Stefan frowned in shock. He has never heard Damon speak to their little sister in that way before._

 _Damon hung his head, ashamed of his own actions. He couldn't believe he talked to Angel in such a way._

" _I-I'm sorry, Angel. I do not know what had come over me. Please forgive me," he begged. He didn't like seeing his sister hurt. She's too pure and innocent for such things. She deserves to be happy for as long as she lived._

 _She forgave him knowing it wasn't truly him speaking. It was Katherine. She had somehow taken her brothers and changed them into something that neither of them could even recognize anymore. Their bond is slowly breaking, and Angel could not stand one more second of it._

 _Later on that day, Angel was out in the woods again, practicing the unthinkable without anyone knowing it._

 _Or so she thought._

 _Her hand is stretched flat, her palm facing the leaf and she watches in disbelief as she levitates it. She knew she would die immediately if anyone were to find out she is doing such sorcery, but she could not help herself. It is so powering and addictive. She could not stop, even if she tried._

 _A familiar voice, and the sound of foot-steps appears around a bush. Angel moves her hand and stops the leaf from levitating, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Salvatore? Witch is she not, Emily?" Katherine is wearing a big blue dress. She turns her head with a smirk on her face and waits for her hand-maid to speak in reply._

" _Yes, indeed. Too powerful, though. It does not feel…right," Says Emily as she stands next to Katherine. Her face emotionless when talking._

 _Now Katherine is frowning, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _Without warning, Emily reached over and grabs Angel's hand. She instinctively moves away from the woman, but is too late._

 _Emily took two steps back. A fearful expression appeared on her face, "That is not right."_

 _Katherine was starting to get annoyed and Angel was afraid. Afraid of them and now becoming afraid of herself._

" _She's an abomination. She must die, she'll become too powerful. It's too much power for one human being to hold. Too much," Said Emily._

 _Angel shook her head, "What? No, not I'm not. I'm just human, I promise. I mean- "_

 _Katherine scoffs, "We are not dumb, child. We have been watching you for weeks now. Your power is truly extraordinary. All the vampires in town have been wondering who is the person holding such power."_

" _Va-va-vampires?" Angel asked in shock. Those are not real!_

 _In a flash, Katherine's face turned into one of a monster. Veins surrounding her eyes and fangs appearing out of her mouth._

 _Angel screams._

* * *

Terror takes over her mind and a blood-curdling scream escaped the young girl as she thrashes around in her bed. Her eyes are still closed and a cold sweat surrounds her.

Her bedroom door swings wide open. Damon enters half-way; his bedroom is just across the hall. He exclaims, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes fly open and she sits up immediately. With a shaky nod of her head, not wanting to worry her brother, Damon walks over to her bedside. He pulls her sheets up to her chest and lays her back down.

He kisses her forehead and whispers, "Good night, Angel."

She closes her eyes to feign sleep until the door is shut close, then she sits up from her bed. Leaning over her nightstand and grabbing a book from the drawer, Angel spends the rest of her night reading in the peace and quiet.

Stefan and Damon who are now fully awake at three in the morning are in the kitchen downstairs. The faucet is running as they whisper to each other back and forth.

"Something's going on with Angel," Stefan sighs.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Obviously," he turns the faucet to sound louder, "Do you think it's some sort of PTSD or something? I mean, this is too strange."

Stefan stares at the sink in thought as he says, "You think from the tomb?"

Damon shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe. What about when she was turned? When we asked her who turned her she just continued to cry from when we found her that night, remember? It's been six months, Stefan. We shouldn't have ignored the situation like we did."

Stefan bows his head, "I know. I feel guilty enough about it already, Damon. We've been so focused on Elena and this damn curse, that we've been ignoring Angel who's clearly going through something- "

"That she won't even tell us about," Damon scoffs.

"Maybe it's too hard?" Guessed Stefan.

Damon frowns in consideration. He stares at the tile on the kitchen counter, "We should have gone to look for her that night. We knew she wasn't home, Stefan. We were too busy worrying about saving Katherine we didn't think about where our damn sister was at."

Damon is so angry with himself and Stefan for being so foolish and so careless. He's embarrassed of the way he acted those days and how he treated his one and only sister. He should have been there for her, but he wasn't, and now he's going to have to live with the consequences for the rest of his undead life.

"You know she wasn't cut out for this life, Damon. She's too innocent," says Stefan.

"Which is the obvious reason why we didn't tell her about vampires and kept her out of the whole ordeal in the first place. I just want to know how and why this happened to _her._ "

Stefan picks his head up and looks at Damon, "Well, we know Katherine is the one that turned her. She admitted it the first night she came back into town."

* * *

 _Stefan goes descends the Gilbert staircase, he sees Elena walk into the house._

" _Hey, how was Caroline?" He asks her._

" _Not good," she gives him a hug, "Just what I needed." She tries to give him a kiss, but he stops._

 _She's not Elena._

 _He grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs. Immediately throws her onto the couch._

" _Katherine."_

 _She gets back up instantly, "At least I fooled one of you," she smirks._

 _He rushes over to her and pushes her up against the wall._

 _Katherine is all too amused. She taunts him, "Heard your little sister's alive…that must have been a surprise…finding her in the tomb instead of me. Too bad I already knew about it, so I didn't feel the same shock as you."_

 _He pushes her up against another wall. Someone's opening the door and Stefan gets distracted. Katherine takes the opportunity to bend his arm backwards and throws him down on to the floor. She smiles and rushes out of the house just before Elena and Damon enter._

* * *

Damon's lip twists up in distaste as he remembers that awful night. "She technically didn't say that," he reminds his little brother.

Stefan shook his head, "It was implied. I can tell by that damn gleam in her eyes. She turned her and she likes how upset we are about it."

"It doesn't make sense. Why turn her, then try to kill her in the future? Especially since Angel hasn't done anything to Katherine since she's been set free from the tomb," Damon reasons.

"We should just ask Angel. Why don't we? It'd be much more simple than trying to figure this all out on our own."

Damon sighs in exasperation, "Because," he stresses the word, "every time we try and ask our dear sister, she gets that expression on her face looking as he we kicked her fricking puppy and then we change the subject like a bunch of pus- "

Stefan rolls his eyes and interrupts his brother, "Yeah, I know how the dance goes."

Damon stalks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a blood bag. He rips it open and sips harshly. Then he speaks again, "We shouldn't be afraid of a teenage vampire, you know? This just kills our respective vampire titles."

Stefan looks away from Damon as he drinks from the blood bag, "I don't think being called; _The Ripper,_ is a respected title."

Damon shrugs as he drinks, "To each his own." After finishing the last of it, he throws the empty bag away and says, "Let's just hope our sister never ends up like us."

Stefan nods in agreement, "We have to look out for her, Damon. And the only way to do that is to tell her what's going on with Elena and- "

"It's too dangerous," he shakes his head.

Stefan crosses his arms and sighs, "She's a vampire now, Damon. She can protect herself. Besides, it'll be better for her to know than to be kept in the dark all the time. Look where that got us the last time."

Damon groans knowing he's right. "Okay, we'll tell Angel everything tomorrow."

"Maybe we can include her in the meeting to kill Kath- "

Damon shakes his head, "I don't know. She still has nightmares about killing that one boy."

"How did you- don't tell me you got inside her head?" Stefan asked angry.

Damon rolls his eyes at the dramatic of his voice raising, "It was one time during her first week of nightmares. After that, somehow, I got blocked from her head. I don't know what she did- "

"She blocked you? How?" Stefan asked him in shock.

Damon shrugs, "I don't know!"

Stefan looks across the kitchen and stares out the window. It's dark out and they could only hear the sound of crickets roaming around outside.

"What about the fire that night?" Stefan asks referring to the night of the car accident and the fire started by John Gilbert. The same night they knew Katherine was in town.

"What about it?"

"I didn't think much of it, but after I went in to save you and Angel, Bonnie pulled me aside. She told me that even though she did try to stop the fire as much as possible, she felt as if someone was helping her in some way. It was too easy for her," Stefan says thoughtfully.

Damon gives his brother a skeptical look, "I'm not understanding."

Stefan groans and places his face in his hands, "I'm not either. It's just- after what you told me happened at The Grill the other night and everything going on with Angel- I don't know."

Damon rolls his eyes and laughs, "You're not suggesting our baby sister is a witch, are you? Because for one; she's a vampire. No more witchy juju for her is she was one, and two; she can't be. Mother and Father don't have any witch bloodlines."

"How do we know for sure?" Stefan asks in wonder.

Damon rolls his eyes again, "Because I've been alive for a lot more than a century and I think I'd know if we had witchy-blood- " Damon stops explaining and huffs, "It doesn't matter anyway. We're dead vampires. Magic and vampires don't mix."

With that, Damon starts heading out of the kitchen, "I'm going to go check on Angel, then head to bed."

Stefan nods his head as he turns the running faucet off, but can't help but wonder.

 _What if…_

* * *

Angel rolls her eyes as she heard the faucet from down stairs finally turn off. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying, she knew her brothers were talking about her. No one keeps the faucet running that long, no matter what they could have been doing.

She hears the creaking of older brother's footsteps in the direction of her bedroom. Shutting her eyes quickly, Angels pretends to be asleep. The door opens quietly.

She hears Damon sigh before he shut her door, then retreated back to his bedroom.

She wondered what that sigh was for.


End file.
